Mystery Present
by Metallic efekt
Summary: Grimmjow finds a present on his desk but doesn't know who it is from while Ichigo knows but doesn't wanna tell but Grimmjow doesn't know that Ichigo knows. Can Grimmjow figure it out before the winter ball is over? Yaoi, GrimmIchi.


**Hello everybody! I'm still alive in case you've wondered (readers: could've fooled us). First I wanna apologize for not updating in an embarrassingly long time and now that I do, it's not even a chapter to my other fics. I've been kinda busy with school and when I've had time I've been too lazy or haven't had any inspiration. I really wanted to post something for Christmas but surprise surprise, I'm three days late. **

**Okay, this time it's a GrimmIchi fic and it's not M rated either though I should probably warn ya for some OOCnes (like in all my fics). I hope ya'll like it an' merry (late) Christmas to everyone.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Ichi! Ya know who this is from?" a blue haired teen asked when Kurosaki Ichigo walked back into the classroom. The teen was referring to a midnight blue present with a silver bow around it.<p>

"No, it was there when I came here." Ichigo lied. In reality he knew exactly whom it was from, he just didn't want to tell the other teen.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and he had been best friends since kindergarten and they still were but Ichigo had a small, okay not so small, problem. He was helplessly in love with his best friend. The present Grimmjow was studying was from him but Grimmjow didn't need to know that because Ichigo was pretty sure it would be the end of their friendship if he did. Inside the present there was a shirt and a locket that had screamed 'Grimmjow' at him when he saw them in a store but that wasn't the reason he didn't want to tell whom it was from. The reason was the letter accompanying the other items. Ichigo had written a letter confessing his feelings for the blunette but hadn't signed it with his name to keep his identity a secret. He loved Grimmjow but thought that being close to him as a friend was better than having Grimmjow hate him and never wanting to see him again.

"Doesn't it have the sender's name written on it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I wouldn't be askin' ya if it did. It says 'To Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' an' 'Feel free to open this even though it's not Christmas yet' in really neat handwritin'."

"Then why don't ya open it?" Ichigo asked as he sat down in his seat next to Grimmjow's next to the window. "There might be some clue to who sent it."

"I guess. Ya came early today didn't ya? Ishida said ya were here before him when I asked him about this." Grimmjow said pointing at the present.

"Yeah, I wanted to add some finishing touches to the assignment Ochi-sensei gave us before we have to turn it in." That wasn't a complete lie; he really had finished the assignment that morning but he could've done it at home, he just wanted to leave the present on Grimmjow's desk before anyone else came so that no one would know it had been him. "Open it already; I wanna see what's inside."

"Yea yea." Grimmjow started unwrapping the present. Under the paper there was a box. The blunette lifted the lid to see what was inside. "Wow, check this out Ichi."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked with fake curiosity.

Grimmjow held up the locket. There was a panther engraved on it. "I've been wanting this since I saw it in a display window last month. Ya know I love panthers right?"

"Of course I do and apparently someone else does too." Ichigo replied. "Is there something else in there?"

"Yeah, it's a … shirt." the blunette said as he lifted the piece of clothing up. It was black with a panther design in silver. "This is so cool. And it's the right size too." he said after checking the tag. "They match."

"They're designed by a new designer who calls herself Pantera. I guess she likes panthers too."

"How do ya know?"

"I read an article about her in a fashion magazine."

"I see. Fashion-freak" Grimmjow looked into the box to see if there was something else and picked up the letter.

"What's that?"

Grimmjow didn't answer. After a while he looked up and stared at Ichigo. "It's a love letter." he said and handed the piece of paper to his best friend. Ichigo took it and started reading even though he knew what it said by heart.

_Merry Christmas Grimmjow!_

_I hope you like the present. I was walking around Karakura thinking of what to get you for Christmas when I saw these and I immediately knew that they were perfect for you. You're probably wondering who this is right. I have to disappoint you though; I'm not going to tell you because what I'm about to tell might ruin our current relationship if you knew who I was. I love you. I've wanted to tell you this for some time now but I've been too scared of your reaction to do so. What if you'd hate me and never wanted to talk to me again? I admit being a coward but I thought that getting to stay by your side as a friend was better than the possibility of never being with you again even though it hurts to be so close. Every day I wonder what it would feel like to be wrapped in your arms, to kiss your lips and to get to run my fingers through your hair. It hurts when I see you kiss and hug your girlfriend or boyfriend because I know that it'll never be me in your arms; we're just friends. I also want to go to the winter ball with you but I guess I'll just stay at home feeling miserable because it'd feel even worse to see you dance and flirt with everyone except me. I hope that I'll be able to move on now that I've told you this but … probably not._

_I love you._

_Your secret admirer_

Ichigo looked up. "It's a love letter alright. Any idea who it might be?"

"No. Ya sure ya didn't see anyone here earlier?"

"Yeah, they must've come here really early."

Grimmjow stayed silent for a while. "It's gotta be someone from this school since they see me every day and it's a friend of mine."

"That doesn't help much; you're friends with pretty much everyone here." Ichigo pointed out.

"True. Right now I wish I wasn't so damn popular; this'd be so much easier if I didn't have so many friends. I guess it's safe ta leave all the people I've dated out of the count."

"That still leaves you with about … 500 people to consider."

"I don't think the handwriting helps much either. It's neat and looks kinda girly but it could still be a guy; think about Szyel and Ishida's handwritings. The only thing it does is rule out Yammy and Nnoitra."

Ichigo was grateful that his friend looked away because he blushed when his handwriting was called girly. It was his finest handwriting, reserved for special things like cards and his signature. "Yeah and the language seemed normal to me. Not that I'd expect anyone to write like they speak when it comes to something like this. The only people I know who'd do that are my brother and Nnoitra. At least that's how I'd do it."

Grimmjow laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked.

"I just imagined ya writin' a love letter."

"What's so funny about that?"

"Ya've never showed any interest towards anyone, that's what. Have ya even kissed anyone?" Grimmjow choked out between his laughter. He was surprised when Ichigo abruptly stood up knocking his chair over in the process. By now the whole class was staring at them.

"So because I don't run around fucking everything with two legs like ya I can't write a love letter?" Ichigo fumed. Grimmjow could feel the anger rolling off the orangette. "Hasn't it occurred to ya that I might be in a similar situation as the one who gave ya that letter? You know, fuck you, I'm going home." he said, grabbed his things and headed for the door.

"Wait Ichi! I didn't mean it like that." Grimmjow said and rushed after his best friend. He grabbed the redhead's wrist but what happened next took him completely by surprise. Ichigo whirled around and aimed a punch at his face, stopping his fist right before it hit his nose.

"Let me go. I don't wanna see ya right now." Ichigo growled out. Grimmjow was chocked beyond belief which Ichigo took advantage of. He pulled free and hurried out of the classroom leaving a stunned blunette behind him.

"You really pissed him off this time Jaegerjaquez." Ishida said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Shut up Ishida!" Grimmjow snapped before heading back to his seat. He'd let Ichigo be alone for now and go and talk to him later. Class was about to start anyway, not that it would be much fun without Ichigo but he couldn't afford to skip class either. This would be a boring day.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was angry. Angry at Grimmjow for being so insensitive and in Ichigo's mind that just proved that he had made the right choice when he decided not to tell the other about his feelings in person. The blunette would probably have laughed at him and things would never have been the same between them again. He was also mad at himself for reacting that strongly; now Grimmjow would start teasing him about his crush or even worse, figure out that it had been him to leave the present on his desk.<p>

He was currently curled up on his bed at home. He had practically run home after mumbling a quick excuse to Ochi-sensei on the way and turning in his assignment. Luckily his sisters were at school and his dad was working in the clinic so no one had seen him come home early. His older brother was nowhere to be seen either, not that he'd give a damn about Ichigo skipping school; after all he'd been even worse himself.

"Why the fuck did I have to fall for _him_ of all people." he mumbled to himself, resting his forehead against his knees.

"Is it the blueberry again?" a voice asked from the door. Ichigo looked up. His older brother Shirosaki was leaning against the doorframe dressed in his sleeping clothes. Apparently he had a day off from work and had decided to sleep in.

"Shiro."

"I swear if tha' damn blueberry hurt ya I'll make 'im beg fer forgiveness." Shiro threatened as he made his way over to his younger brother. Shiro already knew about his feelings for Grimmjow, being the only one Ichigo had told about them.

"It's nothing really."

"Like hell it is. 'Nothing' doesn't make ya skip school so spill it." And Ichigo did. He knew it was no use trying to argue with Shiro because he wouldn't give up until he had gotten what he wanted even if it meant bugging Ichigo the rest of the year. He told Shiro everything about what had happened at school.

"Fuckin' blueberry, I'm gonna make 'im pay fer hurtin' yer feelings."

"No, it's okay. He doesn't know it was me."

"That's no excuse!"

"It's my own fault for being a coward and not telling him." Ichigo said with a sad smile.

Shiro wrapped his arms around his younger brother. "I can always count on ya ta blame yerself fer everything Ichi-chan. Ya know, if Grimm-kitty is a true friend he wouldn't let yer feelings affect yer relationship even if he didn't feel the same."

Ichigo leaned into the hug. "I know but I'm still scared; I don't want things to get weir between us."

"I know." the older male said and nuzzled the mop of orange hair. "What do ya say we go out an' have some fun at the mall? It might make ya feel better."

"Sounds good." Shiro always knew how to make him feel better when he was moping about Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>"Check this out Shiro." Ichigo said excitedly, holding up a midnight blue shirt with silver designs. "Isn't it nice?"<p>

"Yeah, it'd go nicely with yer hair. Found some matching pants yet?" Shiro asked, amused by his brother's excitement.

"These." Ichigo replied holding up a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Put 'em on." Shiro said and pushed the orangette into a changing stall. A few minutes later Ichigo emerged from the stall again. "Nice. Just add the chain I gave ya fer yer birthday an' mom's necklace an' yer ready ta party."

"Too bad I can't buy 'em." Ichigo said looking disappointed.

"Why not?"

"I don't have enough money right now."

"Well ya can come back later when ya have money; you're getting yer paycheck from yer part time job tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Go get changed again an' then we'll go get some ice cream." When Ichigo was back in the stall Shiro motioned for one of the women working at the store to come closer. "Can ya take the clothes he tried on an' wrap 'em up fer me when he gets out. Don't let him see that though, they'll be his Christmas-present. Can ya do that?" he whispered to the woman.

"Of course." the woman whispered back just before Ichigo stepped out again. "Let me take those for you. I'll put them back." she said with a smile when the orangette was about to take them back to their respective places.

"Okay. Thanks." Ichigo smiled back.

"No problem."

"Let's go Ichi."

"Yeah."

"When they reached the door Shiro pretended to see something. "Can ya wait outside fer a bit; I think I found a perfect present fer a friend of mine?"

"Sure, just don't take all day."

"Yeah yeah." Shiro went back to the cash register to pay for the clothes.

"Here you go." the woman said.

"Thanks." Shiro paid for the clothes.

"Have a nice day and merry Christmas."

"The same." He made his way back to Ichigo. "Fast enough fer ya?"

"I've seen faster but I guess it'll do. Let's go, I want that ice cream."

"Hai hai Ichi-chan."

"And don't call me that."

Shiro just cackled in return.

* * *

><p><strong>7.30 p.m. at Karakura High<strong>

"I think pretty much everyone is here now. The only one missing is Kurosaki and I don't think he's coming either; he's usually on time." Ishida announced to the other members of the winter ball committee. The committee consisted of Szayel, Ishida, Orihime, Rukia, Chad, Grimmjow and Ichigo.

"Ichigo's not here yet?" Grimmjow asked.

"I'm surprised you hadn't noticed it until now. You're usually inseparable."

"I've been busy trying ta find out who left that present on my desk."

"Any luck with that Grimmjow-san?" Orihime asked.

"Nah, no one's seen anythin'."

"Well you have to forget about that for now. I'll let this list circulate; tick off your assigned tasks if you have everything under control." Szayel instructed. When the list arrived to Grimmjow he scanned it to find his and Ichigo's tasks: the posters advertising the event (taken care of a long time ago) and playing the host/hosts at the party. He ticked them off but then he noticed something interesting.

"Hey! Ichigo made this list right?" he asked, suddenly excited.

"Yes. Why do you ask" Ishida replied.

"An' do we still have a spare poster?"

"Yeah, here." Rukia said and handed it to him. Grimmjow spread it on a table along with the list. Then he dug out the letter from his pocket.

"I was right. I need to go an' see Ichigo." he said and started rushing for the entrance of the ballroom they were in.

"What about the ball Jaegerjaquez?" Ishida shouted after him.

"I'll be back before it starts." he shouted back. When he was out of the school he started running towards Ichigo's house. 'It was him all along. An' that's why he reacted the way he did back then. How could I've been so blind?' he thought to himself.

After a few minutes he arrived panting in front of the Kurosaki clinic. He rang the doorbell repeatedly, waiting impatiently for someone to open. Finally the door opened and Grimmjow was happy to see that it was Ichigo who had opened it.

"Grimmjow? Shouldn't ya be at the ball?" he asked.

"I could ask ya the same thing but that's not why I'm here. Can I come in?" Grimmjow replied.

"I guess." Ichigo moved aside to let his best friend inside. "Why are you here?"

"Well, first I wanna apologize for what I said earlier. Sorry. It was ya, wasn't it?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. It was ya who left the present on my desk this mornin'. "

Ichigo sighed in defeat and blushed. "How did ya know?"

"The letter 'I's in the letter match the 'I's in the task list and the posters ya made an' most importantly, they match yer signature."

"I knew I should've written the damn thing on a computer." Ichigo mumbled and looked down like he was ashamed.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's face gently in his hands and forced the other to look up at him. "Why didn't ya want me ta find out it was ya?"

"I told ya in the letter; I was afraid of your reaction."

"That's stupid. Ya should know me well enough ta know I wouldn't hate ya even if I didn't feel the same way about ya."

"That's what Shiro said too. So…ya don't hate me?"

"No, why would I. Quite the opposite actually; I think I might like ya too. I tried to see if it was something that would pass with time by dating other people but I always ended up comparing them ta ya. So…I guess that means I like ya too."

"Then…do ya wanna go…out with me?" Ichigo asked shyly.

"Hell yeah. Does that mean I can kiss ya now?" Grimmjow asked leaning closer, their lips only an inch away from each other.

"Yes." Ichigo breathed out. And kiss they did. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo against him and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and ran his fingers through the blue locks like he had always wanted to. After a while they broke apart but Grimmjow used a hand behind Ichigo's head to keep them only a couple inches away from each other.

"What does it feel like?" he whispered.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"How does it feel ta run yer fingers through my hair, ta kiss my lips an' ta be wrapped in my arms? Ya wrote that ya wanted ta know what it'd feel like. So…?"

"Awesome." Ichigo whispered and leaned in for another kiss.

"Finally! I thought ya'd never get together." a voice interrupted them. "Blueberry, ya have no idea how troublesome it is ta listen Ichi-chan moan every night when he had a wet dream about ya. It got me hard every time an' I was this close ta walking into his room an' fuck him myself."

"Shirosaki!" Ichigo blushed bright red.

"Man that's disgusting, he's yer brother." Grimmjow replied.

"400 years ago it was normal fer royalty ta marry their siblings and have kids with them. At least in Europe."

"That was 400 years ago in Europe; this is the 21th century in Japan."

"I s'pose you're right. But that doesn't change the fact that it was hot ta listen ta Ichi moan. Judging from the things he said in his sleep he wants ya ta fuck him really hard an' good."

"Shirosaki!" Ichigo shouted turning even redder if that was even possible.

"That's good ta know fer the future. Ne Ichi?"

"Shut up Grimm." Then Grimmjow noticed the clock on the wall. It said 7.50 p.m.

"Shit, we're gonna be late fer the ball."

"We?"

"You're comin' with me so I can show ya off ta everybody."

"But I don't even have anything to wear."

"That's not a problem. Ya'd look great in rags Ichi but I s'pose ya could wear these. I was planning on giving them tomorrow but whatever." Shiro said and handed Ichigo a present from under the tree.

"Are these…?" Ichigo trailed off.

"Yeah. Go change now, I'll give you a ride when yer done."

"Thanks Shiro." Ichigo said and hugged his brother before running up the stairs.

When Ichigo was out of earshot Shiro turned to Grimmjow. "Listen blueberry, ya'd better be serious about Ichi. If ya hurt him ever again I will hunt ya down an' kill ya. Did I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." the blunette replied knowing that Shirosaki wasn't just making empty threats; he really would kill him if he hurt his little brother. Shirosaki was one of the most feared members of a gang called the Hollows and the rumors had it that he had killed several people. No one had been able to prove it though. He often got into fights because of his looks and because he was a hollow. If someone insulted him they were sure to end up in a hospital bed for at least a week but if someone threatened his family, especially Ichigo it was a completely different thing. If someone did that they were lucky if they made it out of it alive. Ichigo was everything to Shiro and he would do whatever it took to keep him safe.

"Good. Do ya promise ta take care of 'im when I'm not around?"

"He'd probably be pissed if he heard us havin' this conversation but yeah, I do."

"Yeah, he'd start shoutin' tha' he can take care of 'imself which is true but ya can never be too careful, ne?"

Just then Ichigo appeared at the top of the stairs wearing the clothes he had tried on earlier at the mall along with a chain attached to the jeans and a silver necklace that had belonged to their mother.

"Ya look great." Grimmjow said.

"Thanks. Shouldn't we get going?"

Grimmjow nodded. "Get in the car then." Shiro said as he grabbed his coat and keys.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they were back in front of Karakura High.<p>

"Thanks fer the ride Shiro. Mind if I kidnap Ichi after the party fer the night?" Grimmjow said.

"Nah, just make sure he gets back before our family's traditional Christmas-dinner."

"Will do."

"An' he'd better be able ta walk on his own."

"Shiro! Stay out of my sex-life!" Ichigo shouted face bright red. Shiro just cackled evilly before speeding off.

"Would ya like ta be fucked so hard ya wouldn't be able ta walk?" Grimmjow whispered into the orangette's ear.

"O-of course not!" Ichigo stuttered.

"Liar. Come on, Ishida will throw a fit if I'm anymore late than I already am." They started jogging towards the school.

Inside they took off their coats and hung them outside the ballroom.

"You're wearing the stuff I got ya." Ichigo said when he noticed it. The shirt fitted Grimmjow perfectly and it looked good with the white jeans he was wearing.

"The only thing missing is a picture of ya inside the locket. Come on."

When they stepped inside the ballroom the place was already packed with people and Orihime was trying to explain why Grimmjow wasn't there yet.

"…and then he said he had to see Kurosaki-kun. Maybe he figured out who gave him that present this morning." she rambled into the microphone. "Ah, there you are." she said when she noticed them standing at the door. All the guests turned to look at them as well. Ichigo blushed at the attention but Grimmjow just grinned, put an arm around his boyfriend and started walking towards the stage to take over his job. Orihime handed him the mic and another one to Ichigo.

"Sorry ta keep ya waiting." the blunette said into the mic. "As pretty much everyone knows I got an anonymous present this morning an' the reason I'm late is, like Orihime said, 'cause I figured out who it was. It turned out ta be someone I never expected it ta be. Can ya guess who it was?" Various shouts of 'Ichigo' and 'Kurosaki' sounded in the ballroom. "How did ya figure it out so easily. Took me the whole day."

"Maybe you're just slow?" Ichigo asked playfully.

"What did ya say?"

"Just kidding. It's not that hard to figure out when ya ran straight ta me after ya figured it out an' then return with me."

"An' now where dating." at this people started whispering in the crowd. "But back ta business. I was supposed ta tell ya about the ball-royalty election. There, in that corner there is a table where ya can vote fer a ball-king an' a ball-queen. Ya can vote until 11 o'clock, and at 11.30 the results will be announced."

"Until then there will be music and food. Have fun." Ichigo added. The crowd applauded. The couple left the stage as the music started. Some people started dancing while some headed for the tables with food.

"Wanna dance?" Grimmjow asked.

"Okay."

They danced the bigger part of the evening occasionally getting something to eat or drink. Most people looked at them with smiles but a few of Grimmjow's exes glared at them. The couple, however, didn't notice; they seemed to only have eyes for each other. Ichigo was happier than he had been in a very long time; he finally had the man of his dreams and he loved him back.

Finally it was time to announce the results of the voting so they had to return to the stage.

"Are ya having fun?" Grimmjow asked and got a deafening yes as an answer. "That's good. Ya ready ta hear the results?" Another earsplitting yes sounded in the hall. "Whenever yer ready Ichi."

"The king and queen of the night are…" he opened the envelope Rukia had handed him earlier and pulled out a paper with the results. He stared at it in disbelief. "Is this some kinda joke Rukia?" he asked the raven haired girl who shook her head with a smirk. Grimmjow peaked at the paper over his shoulder and a huge grin split his face.

"Well Ichi?" Grimmjow asked. "Aren't ya gonna tell them?"

"The king and queen of the night are…" He blushed and took a deep breath. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Kurosaki Ichigo." The crowd cheered. "Don't tell me ya were actually serious when ya voted for me?"

"Of course they were." Rukia said as she walked up to the stage with the crowns. "It's time for your coronation. Kneel." They did as they were told because Rukia could be quite scary for someone so small if she didn't get her way. The petite girl placed the crowns on their heads. "Rise. May I present you with the king and queen of the night." The crowd cheered again. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo close and kissed him in front of the whole school. The girls squealed.

"Hate ta say it but the party is almost over. We have time for one last dance but then we gotta go home so that the cleaning crew can get ta work. I'm gonna head home with my gorgeous queen here right after this dance."

"Shut up Grimm, I'm not yer queen."

"Are too. Those people decided it so deal with it."

Ichigo wasn't happy with being called a queen but he decided to be quiet for now.

* * *

><p>Sometime later Ichigo and Grimmjow were walking towards Grimmjow's apartment while holding hands.<p>

"I still don't get why ya an' Shiro can decide where I'm gonna spend my night."

"Shiro is yer older brother an' I'm yer boyfriend."

"And how does that give the right to decide anything?"

"Just deal with it, it's not like ya didn't wanna come over in the first place."

"Yeah, but…" Grimmjow silenced him with a kiss.

"I love ya Ichi."

"Love ya too Grimm."

"Come on now; it's cold out here an' there's so many things besides kissing I wanna do ta ya."

"Pervert." Ichigo mumbled.

"An' ya love it."

Eventually they reached Grimmjow's apartment and Grimmjow managed to talk Ichigo into doing some of the things he wanted to try with the orangette. Ichigo had to admit that he enjoyed every minute of it and that he would let the other do it again very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>So…how was it? Personally I think the ending sucked.<strong>


End file.
